Akibat Cemburu
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Dazai tak sudi jika Akutagawa berhasil membuatnya cemburu. Jika ia yang membuat Akutagawa cemburu, itu lain hal. (Warning : Omegaverse!DaAku) #AnniversaryFFA


Derit ranjang dan suara desahan saling beradu memenuhi sebuah ruang kamar berukuran empat kali enam meter itu. Ruang kamar yang cukup luas hanya untuk diisi satu tempat tidur _king size_ dengan nakas di sampingnya serta lemari besar yang menghadap samping tempat tidur. Ruangan itu hampir sepenuhnya gelap, andai saja Dazai tak berbaik hati membuka gorden dan membiarkan sinar bulan masuk ke dalamnya. Hawa panas menyelimuti tubuh keduanya meski AC sudah dinyalakan pada suhu dingin sekalipun. Rambut hitam milik Akutagawa lepek dan basah karena peluh. Bintik-bintik keringat mulai membasahi dahi dan sekujur badannya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang. Sejak menit pertama dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar, Dazai sudah berbaik hati menanggalkan pakaian untuknya dan meletakkan secara asal di lantai.

"A-Ah… Dazai-san," Akutagawa sekali lagi mengeluarkan erangannya. Badannya membusur dengan kedua tangan mencengkram seprai di sisi kanan-kirinya, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang tak tertahankan. Kedua kaki terbuka lebar dengan jemari kaki mengatup seolah menahan sesuatu. Desahan demi desahan ia layangkan berupaya memberitahu pada pasangannya bahwa ia menyukai apa yang alfa itu perbuat.

Dazai sendiri tak mengeluarkan suara apapun, hanya terdengar bunyi napasnya saja yang cukup berat dengan sorot mata penuh nafsu yang menandakan ia pun juga sama bergairahnya. Jemari yang tak terbalut perban itu menyentuh dada Akutagawa, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan pada kulit pucat di bawahnya. Pinggulnya terus menghentak maju-mundur dengan ritme teratur hingga menyentuh titik yang membuat Akutagawa seolah-olah melayang.

"Nggh… Dazai-san…." Nama alfa yang menyentuhnya Akutagawa erangkan, mencari perhatian lebih agar sosok yang sibuk memasuki dirinya lebih dalam itu mau melihatnya. Tangan pucatnya terangkat, menggapai wajah pria tampan di atasnya, "Aku mencintaimu… Nnh!"

Tak ada balasan. Dazai hanya tersenyum semu sambil kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada seseorang yang berada di bawahnya. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu dalam satu kecupan mesra. Lidah mereka saling beradu dan bertautan hingga saliva tak diketahui milik siapa mengalir turun membasahi dagu Akutagawa. Akutagawa melenguh. Tangan pucat itu bergerak mengalungi leher pria diatasnya yang masih terlilit perban.

Malam itu akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka. Persenggamaan itu akan terus mereka berdua lakukan hingga mereka merasa lelah. Dazai tak hentinya menggoyangkan pinggulnya, memberikan kepuasan pada omega di bawahnya hingga mereka kembali mencapai titik puas.

.

.

.

'**Akibat Cemburu'**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango**

**This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

**Pairing : Dazai x Akutagawa**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Semi AU, Omegaverse, Adegan dewasa, Yaoi, dan mungkin OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

.

.

.

Pagi cerah pertengahan bulan April. Baru kali ini Akutagawa terpaku pada kalender yang tergantung di dinding ruang tengah apartemen mereka. Biasanya kalender disana hanya sebatas pajangan apartemen saja. Mau bagaimana lagi, dirinya dan Dazai bukanlah orang yang terpaku dengan tanggal. Kebetulan saja ketika Akutagawa menyiapkan sarapan, manik abunya tak sengaja menangkap kalender dengan sebuah tanggal yang dilingkari merah yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah tanggal yang mengingatkannya bahwa 4 tahun sudah ia berhubungan dengan Dazai Osamu dan sudah 2 tahun mereka menjalani hidup bersama di apartemen Akutagawa.

Sudah selama itu waktu berjalan tapi Akutagawa merasa hubungan mereka tak mengalami sedikit pun kemajuan. Hingga detik ini Dazai masih belum mau menjadikan Akutagawa sebagai _mate_-nya. Mau berapa lama mereka bertahan seperti ini?

Masih diam terpaku disana, Akutagawa menoleh begitu terdengar derit pintu dari arah kamarnya. Pintu kamar milik mereka terbuka. Dazai keluar dari kamarnya sudah dengan pakaian rapi. Manik coklat tua dan abu itu beradu sebentar tanpa ada ucapan sepatah kata pun. Dazai yang sudah siap dengan kemeja putih dilapisi rompi hitam itu melampirkan _coat_ cokelat di salah satu tangannya dan berlalu menuju meja makan yang diatasnya sudah terdapat setangkap roti dengan isi selai strawberry di dalamnya serta segelas susu putih.

Kembali menatap kalender di hadapannya, Akutagawa tahu bahwa mereka berdua bukanlah sosok yang mempersalahkan ulang tahun, anniversary atau perayaan sejenisnya. Tapi setidaknya ia ingin dazai mengingatnya, mengingat kapan awal mula hubungan mereka. Akutagawa ingin sekali memastikan bahwa hubungan mereka bukan sekadar seks semata yang ingin melampiaskan nafsu yang menggerogoti jiwa mereka sebagai seorang alfa dan omega.

Akutagawa menarik bangku kayu itu, ikut duduk dan mengambil tempat disebrang Dazai. "Dazai-san–"

"Rotinya terlalu manis," keluh Dazai tiba-tiba dengan wajah mengernyit dan alis yang bertaut. "Selainya kebanyakan,"

Ucapan Akutagawa diputus sepihak bahkan sebelum ia berhasil mengutarakan maksudnya. Akutagawa mengangkat wajahnya, menyadari Dazai sedang berada di suasana hati yang tidak baik. Yang berarti bukan waktu yang tepat pula untuk membahas hal semacam ini. Padahal semalam ketika mereka bercumbu, Akutagawa tak ingat melakukan kesalahan pada Alfa di hadapannya. Atau mungkin ada hal lain?

"...Maaf. Lain kali takaran selainya akan kukurangi," Akutagawa memilih mengalah. Menuruti apapun yang Dazai inginkan.

Manik coklat Dazai sedikit melirik ke arah Akutagawa. Tak peduli suara Akutagawa lebih pelan dari yang sebelumnya.

"Tadi kau ingin bicara apa," ucapnya datar sambil terpaksa menelan roti yang terlanjur sudah dibuat.

Kata-kata yang sudah Akutagawa susun rapi mengenai hari _anniversary_ mereka dalam sekejab buyar. Akutagawa memilih memberitahu hal lain.

"Malam ini aku tidak pulang, jadi Dazai-san tidur saja duluan,"

"Hmmm," Dazai hanya bergumam dengan mulut penuh roti.

Meski bukan itu yang sebenarnya Akutagawa ingin utarakan. Dazai tak akan peduli kalau Akutagawa tak pulang atau pulang telat. Hanya Akutagawa disini yang selalu setia menunggu kepulangan Dazai. Meski sosok yang ia tunggu terkadang tak mengabari bahwa ia tak pulang. Tapi biarlah, masih ada hari lain pikirnya. Menunggu suasana hati Dazai baik kembali.

Jadi selepas sarapan, Dazai langsung berangkat ke Agensi Detektif. Tanpa ucapan apapun. Tanpa kecupan sayang layaknya sepasang kekasih. Bahkan ucapan selamat pagi saja tak Akutagawa dengar. Sudah biasa, Akutagawa sudah terbiasa dengan yang seperti ini. Jadi Akutagawa pikir sekali lagi, mungkin tak akan ada gunanya mengingatkan Dazai tentang hari _anniversary_ mereka. Hanya saja Akutagawa perlu tahu, apa nilai dirinya di mata seorang Dazai Osamu. Mengapa sampai saat ini Dazai masih tak mau menjadikannya _mate_?

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Dazai yang memulai harinya dengan bekerja di Agensi Detektif, Akutagawa sendiri biasanya akan bekerja sebagai anjing port mafia mulai malam hari, terkecuali jika ada misi khusus yang membuatnya harus bekerja di siang hari dari sang atasan.

Sebenarnya tak banyak yang mengetahui apa sebenarnya hubungan antara ia dan Dazai, meski saat ini ia dengan sepihak mengklaim Dazai sebagai alfanya meski mereka belum melakukan _bonding_. Orang yang mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua pun dapat dihitung jari. Akutagawa dan Dazai memang sengaja merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Mungkin hanya segelintir orang yang dipercaya Akutagawa saja yang mengetahuinya, seperti Gin yang merupakan adik dari Akutagawa, Mori Ougai (untuk yang ini Akutagawa tak tahu bosnya dapat informasi ini dari mana) dan Nakahara Chuuya salah satu eksekutif di port mafia (untuk yang ini sungguh Akutagawa tak ingin memberitahunya, hanya saja ia terlanjur kepergok sedang makan berduaan di bar dengan Dazai dan besoknya sang atasan langsung menanyainya dengan segudang pertanyaan yang membuat Akutagawa terpaksa mengaku).

"_Jadi selama empat tahun ini ia pergi dari port mafia hanya kedok belaka, gitu. Ia akan menghancurkan organisasi ini dari luar, dasar Dazai brengsek!" Chuuya memencak kasar._

"_Chuuya-san, dimohon jangan mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya. Dazai-san bukanlah orang yang seperti itu,"_

"_Percaya saja terus pada alfa-mu itu, kupastikan kau akan segera mati muda,"_

"_Mati muda pun tak apa. Asal demi Dazai-san,"_

"_Hah?"_

"_Bukankah sudah waktunya untuk bekerja?" Akutagawa berpura-pura tak mendengar reaksi yang dilontarkan sang eksekutif port mafia, melirik jam tangan yang dikenakannya, kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan rekannya. _

Sedang untuk Dazai sendiri, Akutagawa ragu bahwa Dazai akan memberitahukan perihal semacam ini kepada temannya mengingat sifat Dazai yang tak pedulian.

Hubungan mereka berdua dulu hanyalah sebatas mentor dan murid. Tapi semua itu berubah dikala dirinya menginjak umur 16 tahun. Tepat ketika ia sadar dari pingsannya setelah melawan ketua dari organisasi Mimic, Akutagawa menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berada di atas ranjang di dalam kamarnya. Akutagawa mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Dazai ada disana. Berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya dengan sorot mata menatapnya dingin.

"Andai saja Odasaku tak berbaik hati menolongmu, kau mungkin sudah mati,"

Akutagawa menggeram pelan. Lagi-lagi mentornya membicarakan orang lain. Tak adakah hal lain yang lebih bagus untuk dibicarakan? Seperti mengenai kemajuan dirinya kah.

"Tapi…" Dazai melangkah mendekat, "Kuakui kau sedikit hebat. Bisa bertahan melawan hasrat omegamu di saat sedang _heat_ seperti ini, bolehkah aku memujimu?"

"Jangan bercanda! Dazai-san, aku– "

Ucapan Akutagawa tiba-tiba terputus. Manik abu milik Akutagawa membulat begitu mendapati Dazai sudah berada pada jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya. Si brunette sedikit membungkukkan badannya dengan jemari memegang dagu Akutagawa, memaksa bawahannya itu untuk menatap langsung wajahnya.

"–Perlukah aku memberimu hadiah dengan memuaskanmu?"

_Tawaran seperti ini… Tak akan mungkin Akutagawa dapatkan di lain waktu. _

"Ya… tolong…" jadi Akutagawa tak akan menyiakan-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Dazai. "Sentuh aku… sekarang…"

Dazai tersenyum tipis. Senyum meremehkan lebih tepatnya. Dengan jemari yang masih memegang dagu Akutagawa, ia lebih membungkukkan diri, kemudian wajah ia miringkan ke samping. Mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir pucat Akutagawa. Merasakan betapa manisnya bibir omega serta feromon yang menusuk indra penciumannya.

Dan setelahnya yang Akutagawa ingat, ia semakin candu dengan Dazai Osamu.

.

.

.

Rashomon langsung mengoyak tubuh milik musuh di depannya dalam sekali tebasan. Tak memberikan ampun atau belas kasih meski sang musuh sudah memohon ampun dengan erangan kesakitan. Justru sebaliknya, cengkraman pada perut korban semakin mengerat hingga sang korban mengeluarkan batuk darah. Akutagawa dilahirkan bukan untuk berbelas kasih. Ia ada di dunia ini untuk membunuh, begitulah yang ia ketahui dari maksud Dazai.

Beberapa musuh yang tersisa mencoba melarikan diri. Meski mereka sendiri tahu bahwa yang mereka lakukan sangatlah tak ada gunanya. Beberapa yang lain mencoba menembak sembarang ke arah Akutagawa dengan harapan bidikannya tepat dan mampu membuat Akutagawa cedera.

Bodoh, Akutagawa tidak akan semudah itu membiarkan dirinya terkena peluru musuh. Ia sudah mampu mengembangkan rashomonnya agar dirinya tak dapat ditembus dengan peluru macam manapun. Mereka bukanlah tandingannya. Dua musuh yang ada di depannya kembali dicengkram oleh rashomon. Manik abu Akutagawa kemudian menatap rendah musuh yang berani mencoba membunuhnya. Ia tak boleh mati dan membuat Dazai kecewa.

_Dazai-san ya?_

Lagi-lagi Akutagawa kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian empat tahun yang lalu. Hari dimana setelah ia berhasil ditandai oleh Dazai. Hari dimana port mafia berhasil mendapatkan surat perak dari pemerintah. Hari dimana port mafia berhasil mengalahkan Mimic. Seharusnya ketiga hal itu cukup membuatnya senang. Hanya saja tuhan tak pernah memberinya kebahagian berlarut-larut untuknya. Dihari yang sama, Akutagawa mendapat kabar, bahwa Dazai meninggalkan port mafia.

_Meninggalkan dirinya._

Dan yang menyebabkan itu semua hanya satu orang.

Oda Sakunosuke

Begitulah nama yang terakhir Akutagawa bisa ingat.

Dazai berubah karena 'orang itu' mungkin Akutagawa bisa paham karena dialah satu-satunya yang Dazai anggap sebagai sahabat. _Tapi-_

–_haruskah ia pergi tanpa memberitahu dirinya?_

_Lalu apa maksud dari perilaku Dazai malam itu_?

Akutagawa tak pernah mendapatkan jawabannya.

.

Akutagawa mendecih, menertawakan dirinya yang begitu ironis dikala itu menganggap Dazai sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya. Itu semua omong kosong.

"–senpai? Akutagawa-senpai?"

Terbatuk sekali Akutagawa akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya. Rashomon yang mengikat erat musuh kemudian kembali dilepaskan dan membiarkan sang korban terjatuh dari ketinggian 5 meter. Jeritan kesakitan menandakan sang korban terluka parah.

"Akutagawa-senpai tak apa? Biar aku saja yang menyelesaikan ini dan melapor, Akutagawa-senpai pulang saja," seperti biasa raut kekhawatiran Higuchi terlihat begitu beberapa kali seniornya di port mafia tak menjawab panggilannya.

Akutagawa tak mendengarkan. Lagi-lagi menolak tawaran Higuchi yang berbaik hati menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia tak butuh bantuan siapa pun. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya satu.

–_Ikatan dari Dazai-san._

_Hanya Dazai-san._

"–Akutagawa-senpai, awas!"

Tak sempat memahami situasi, Akutagawa baru sadar dari lamunannya ketika teriakan Higuchi dan sepasang tangan langsung mendorongnya hingga membuat mereka terjatuh bersama dengan kondisi Akutagawa terbaring di bawah dan Higuchi berada di atas tubuhnya. Beberapa tembakan susulan saling bersautan antara musuh dengan port mafia. Ternyata ketika Akutagawa melamun tadi, musuh yang masih memiliki sisa tenaga, langsung berusaha menembakkan pistolnya tepat ke arah jantung Akutagawa disaat ia sedang lengah.

"…senpai?"

Canggung, itulah yang Higuchi rasakan ketika dirinya berada di posisi yang sebenarnya cukup menguntungkan. Wajah Higuchi memerah menyadari posisi wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Degup jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat.

"A…Akutagawa-senpai….baik-baik saja?" Higuchi berbicara gugup. Kedua tangannya masih mencengkram jas hitam milik atasannya. Sepasang matanya memandang balik tatapan datar Akutagawa.

"…Tak apa,"

Higuchi berkedip beberapa kali. Baru sadar apa yang ia perbuat.

"Maaf senpai, tadi aku–"

"–Bukankah kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat,"

Higuchi buru-buru berdiri memberi jarak kepada senpai-nya untuk kembali berdiri. Akutagawa tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tak pula menampar ataupun memarahi Higuchi karena sikapnya barusan. Ia hanya sibuk menepuk _coat_ hitamnya yang kotor karena bersentuhan dengan tanah.

.

.

.

Hari sudah senja. Matahari sudah hampir tak menampakkan dirinya. Meski tak sering, Dazai pernah beberapa kali tak sengaja akan melihat satu dua orang mantan rekannya di port mafia di tengah pekerjaannya seperti ini. Biasanya kalau sudah seperti itu yang pertama kali Dazai lakukan adalah mendiami mereka. Atau kalau Hirotsu yang bertemu dengannya Dazai akan berbaik hati menyapanya lebih dulu dan berbincang sebentar. Sedangkan jika Chuuya yang ia temui mungkin kalau moodnya sedang baik Dazai akan menggodanya kemudian bersikap acuh tak acuh.

Seperti sekarang ini ketika dirinya dan rekannya –Kunikida– sedang sibuk mencari barang bukti mengenai kasus kejahatan di sebuah taman tua yang tak lagi digunakan. Ia kembali melihat ada anggota port mafia disana. Sekelompok orang dengan mengenakan jas hitam dan kacamata hitam sedang sibuk membersihkan beberapa musuh yang sudah tak bernyawa. Tapi kali ini bukan segerombolan orang itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Yang ia lihat kali ini bukan Chuuya, bukan pula Hirotsu yang merupakan anggota veteran di port mafia. Melainkan Akutagawa. Sosok yang pernah menjadi bawahannya langsung dulu ketika di port mafia. _Omeganya._

Dan omeganya ini tidak sendirian, tapi ada Higuchi yang juga bawahan setia dari Akutagawa. Dazai masih memaklumi kalau mereka masih saling menyerang musuh. Tapi ini tidak. Semua musuh sudah dihabisi. Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan tiduran di tempat seperti itu dengan posisi Higuchi menindih omeganya?

Jadi sekarang yang Dazai lakukan hanya diam. Diam memperhatikan dari jauh mantan bawahannya yang terjatuh dengan diatasnya seorang wanita pirang menindihnya.

_Dan Dazai tahu wanita itu sengaja melakukannya dan mengulur-ulur waktu._

"Maaf senpai, tadi aku– "

"–Bukankah kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat,"

Dazai bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari tempatnya berada dengan cukup jelas. Raut wajah datar Akutagawa pun bisa Dazai lihat seolah mereka tak terjadi apa-apa. Akutagawa membiarkan Higuchi untuk berdiri lebih dahulu baru setelah itu dia menyusul berdiri sambil menepuk _coat_ hitamnya yang sedikit kotor. Tak menyadari bahwa Dazai ada disana. Dengan manik coklat kemerahan yang masih mengawasi bagaimana reaksi Akutagawa dari jarak beberapa meter dalam diam.

"Bukankah mereka port mafia?" Kunikida baru nimbrung setelah menyadari partnernya tak bereaksi dengan apa yang ia katakan. Pandangannya mengikuti arah pandang Dazai sendiri. "Si anjing port mafia itu rupanya,"

"Akutagawa-kun namanya,"

Kunikida menoleh, kemudian mengernyitkan keningnya ke arah sang partner yang baru saja menyanggah ucapannya. _Tak biasanya_. "Kau kenal dia?"

"Hmm…" Dazai memutus pandangannya. Tak menanggapi ucapan Kunikida mengenai omeganya disana. "Bagaimana, apa buktinya sudah terkumpul semua?" kemudian mengganti topik pembicaraan seenak hati.

"Ya, tinggal kita segera menuju lokasi. Lebih baik kita bergegas. Jangan sampai pekerjaan kita terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka." Sambil kembali menaruh buku catatannya ke dalam saku, Kunikida berjalan terlebih dahulu baru Dazai menyusul.

Selepas Dazai pergi menjauh, baru Akutagawa sadar dengan keberadaan Dazai.

"…Dazai-san?"

.

.

.

Tak biasanya Dazai akan marah karena hal sepele. Apalagi dilanda cemburu seperti ini. Salahkan dengan sifat posesif yang terkubur di dalam dirinya. Sekarang Dazai benar-benar ingin memiliki Akutagawa seorang diri.

Tadi pagi sebenarnya ia memang sempat kesal. Tapi bukan Akutagawalah penyebabnya. Mood Dazai langsung memburuk karena seusai bercinta ia langsung menerima email dengan deretan pekerjaan beserta rinciannya yang harus ia lakukan esok hari. Oh ayolah, mungkin diluar Dazai akan terlihat santai-santai dan seolah tak peduli dengan tugas-tugasnya, tapi siapa yang tahu di dalamnya bahwa Dazai sedang mengalami jenuh parah.

Lalu kenapa Akutagawa yang harus diperlakukan seperti itu? Karena hanya bersama Akutagawa-lah Dazai bebas mengekspresikan kekesalannya sejak dulu. Hanya kepada Akutagawa-lah ia bebas memperlihatkan sisi gelapnya. Sisi yang merupakan jati dirinya yang asli.

Lalu sekarang, ia kembali kesal. Bukan karena pekerjaannya yang kian hari makin bertambah, tapi karena Akutagawa. Dalam hati Dazai masih menolak bahwa sekarang ia sedang cemburu. Tak boleh ada yang membuatnya cemburu, terlebih Akutagawa yang menyebabkan itu semua. Lain hal jika Dazai-lah yang menyebabkan Akutagawa cemburu.

"Kau tak boleh bersikap biasa saja seperti itu, Akutagawa-kun. Bagaimana kalau aku salah paham?" Dazai berkata kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jadi malam itu Dazai hanya diam terbaring di atas kasurnya. Kedua lengannya yang terlipat ia jadikan sanggahan kepalanya sambil memandang langit-langit kamar. Di dalam kepalanya sibuk memikirkan rencana yang terlintas guna mengobati rasa stressnya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ketika Dazai terbangun, Akutagawa sudah ada di sampingnya. Omeganya masih tertidur lelap dengan posisi menghadap ke arah Dazai. Dengkuran halus serta baunya membuat nyaman tersendiri untuk seorang Dazai. Bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan wajah polos membuat Dazai tak bosan memandang wajah tidurnya.

Dazai tiba-tiba ingin menyentuhnya. Menyentuh pipi pucatnya yang kadang kala tampak berwarna kemerah-merahan disaat mereka bercinta.

"…Dazai-san?"

Belum sempat tangan itu terulur untuk menyentuh pipi pucatnya, Akutagawa keburu membuka matanya perlahan. Dazai membatalkan niatnya dan kembali meletakkan tangannya di atas selimut.

Dazai tak memberikan respon apapun pada Akutagawa. Ia menghela napas pelan kemudian menyibak selimutnya dan bangun dari ranjang. Akutagawa mengucek-ucek matanya sebentar dan hanya bisa diam memperhatikan punggung Dazai yang menghilang dari balik pintu. Di dalam benaknya penuh tanda tanya atas sifat Dazai yang lagi-lagi dingin, meski Akutagawa sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu. Kalau bisa memilih, Akutagawa lebih memilih dirinya terluka fisik karena serangan musuh dibandingkan mendapat perlakuan dingin dari Dazai.

Akutagawa buru-buru ikut menyibak selimutnya dan bangun dari tidurnya. Menyusul Dazai keluar kamar namun bukan untuk mandi melainkan untuk membuat roti untuk sarapan mereka.

Hanya dalam waktu singkat, roti yang Akutagawa buat sudah siap di meja makan. Mereka berdua sarapan dalam hening. Dazai tak lagi memberikan responnya pada roti yang Akutagawa hidangkan seperti kemarin. Mungkinkah Akutagawa memang berbuat kesalahan saat malam kemarin?

"Dazai-san marah?" pada akhirnya Akutagawa memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Dazai menghentikan kunyahannya. Melihat sebentar raut Akutagawa tanpa ekspresi. "Kenapa aku harus marah?"

Perkataannya sih begitu, tapi dari nada bicaranya Akutagawa tahu ada sesuatu hal yang membuat mood Dazai makin memburuk.

Tak tahu harus menanggapi apa, akhirnya Akutagawa kembali berujar. "Maafkan aku, Dazai-san–"

"Jangan pernah minta maaf padaku, Akutagawa-kun," Dazai menyela dengan nada ketus. "Jangan pernah minta maaf padaku kalau kau sendiri pun tak tahu dimana letak kesalahanmu. Aku benci itu,"

_Jadi dia benar marah._

Akutagawa membungkam dirinya. Kedua tangan ia letakkan di atas paha. Sepasang manik abunya memperhatikan mulut dan tangan Dazai yang masih menyantap roti tanpa kata. Suasana ruang makan kembali hening. Akutagawa bahkan mampu mendengar denting jam dinding yang berjalan diiringi kicauan burung yang mau bertengger di beranda mereka.

Kejadian kemarin mungkin Akutagawa sudah lupa, tapi Dazai melihatnya dengan jelas. Melihat betapa sengajanya wanita itu pura-pura tersandung dan menimpa tubuh Akutagawa. Bagaimanapun Dazai pintar membaca orang.

Dazai ingin mengajari Akutagawa bagaimana rasanya cemburu. Ia ingin mengajari Akutagawa bagaimana rasanya patah hati. Ia ingin Akutagawa merasakan itu semua sebelum kelak dirinya memberi ikatan pada Akutagawa.

Segelas susu yang sudah ia teguk sampai habis Dazai letakkan dengan cukup keras ke atas meja hingga menimbulkan dentingan. Kalau orang normal mungkin akan kaget dengan yang Dazai perbuat, tapi Akutagawa memang pintar menampilkan raut datarnya dengan amat baik, Dazai jadi semakin bersemangat melukainya. Melukainya hingga Akutagawa tak bisa memikirkan hal apapun lagi selain dirinya. Dazai mengambil _coat_ cokelat yang tersampir di kursi kemudian memakainya. Pergi meninggalkan kediaman mereka tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

.

.

.

Akutagawa tahu, hubungannya dengan Dazai harus segera diselesaikan, kalau tidak ini akan bisa mengganggu aktivitasnya di port mafia.

"…Akutagawa? Kau mendengarku?"

Dan benar saja, ia baru sadar telah melewati beberapa hal penting yang dijelaskan Chuuya.

"Kau seperti memiliki banyak pikiran. Apa perkataanku mengenai misi yang diadakan beberapa hari lagi kau dengarkan," Chuuya bertanya, tahu bahwa salah satu bawahannya ada yang tak mendengar. Perempatan mulai muncul di keningnya. Bagaimana pun Chuuya adalah anggota eksekutif yang memiliki kesabaran pendek.

"…Ya," –bohongngnya.

"Ssttt…Senpai tenang saja, ucapan Chuuya-san sudah kucatat semua," bisik Higuchi yang duduk di sebelah kanan Akutagawa. Sedang yang dipanggil hanya menanggapi dengan lirikan tak suka. Bukankah Akutagawa sudah bilang bahwa ia tak membutuhkan bantuan siapapun.

"Kalian semua boleh pergi," Chuuya menutup rapatnya untuk hari ini. "Dan Akutagawa, tinggallah sebentar untuk disini,"

Seperti yang dikatakan Chuuya, anggota Black Lizard dan Higuchi segera meninggalkan ruang rapat untuk kembali melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Setelah ruangan hanya diisi dua orang, Chuuya langsung menarik bangku dan mengambil duduk tepat di depan Akutagawa. Menatap bawahannya dengan raut kesal.

"Apa ada masalah lagi dengan si brengsek itu?" tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi. Bagaimanapun ia paham, permasalahan yang dimiliki Akutagawa pasti hanya bersumber dari Dazai seorang. Bernaung di satu organisasi bersama Akutagawa selama enam tahun membuat Chuuya paham luar dalam sifat Akutagawa.

"…Tidak ada,"

Ini sudah kedua kalinya Akutagawa berbohong untuk hari ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau begini lagi?"

"Memang aku seperti apa?"

Chuuya menghela napasnya. Sekali lagi manik safirnya memandang Akutagawa dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Mulutnya terbuka kemudian menutup kembali tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Chuuya ingat ketika kepergian Dazai dari port mafia, Akutagawa menolak berbicara dengan orang-orang untuk sementara waktu. Ia yang awalnya memang pendiam semakin menjauhkan dirinya dari orang lain. Dan Chuuya tahu yang bisa membuat seorang Akutagawa bisa bersikap seperti ini hanya Dazai Osamu seorang. Waktu itu Chuuya belum tahu bahwa Akutagawa adalah seorang omega dan sudah ditandai oleh Dazai. Ia hanya merasa familiar dengan bau samar yang tercampur dengan Akutagawa namun tak ingat siapa pemiliknya.

Chuuya sudah tahu dari awal bahwa dirinya tak akan bisa cocok dengan Akutagawa dan membuat seorang Akutagawa membuka diri kepadanya adalah hal yang mustahil. Bukan dia, bukan pula Higuchi. Chuuya bahkan ragu jika bosnya –Mori Ougai– mampu membuat Akutagawa membuka dirinya. Hanya Dazai yang bisa dan selamanya hanya Dazai yang bisa menangani Akutagawa. Kadang Chuuya iri, memang apa kelebihan yang Dazai miliki dibanding dirinya.

.

.

.

"Dazai-san… lebih cepat… lebih dalam…"

"Begini?"

"Uggghh– " Dazai memasukkan kedua jarinya lebih dalam. Kedua jarinya menggali dan mencari titik dimana sang omega mengejan keras. Ketika titik itu ditemukan, Dazai menyentuhnya berulang-ulang kali hingga omega yang terbaring di ranjangnya membusungkan badannya sambil mengerang nikmat. Kedua matanya terpejam erat menikmati sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Kakinya gemetar namun masih berusaha ia buka lebih lebar. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok miliknya sendiri, mencari kenikmatan lebih.

Dazai menatap omega yang sedang dipuaskannya. Anehnya ia tak merasakan nafsu apa-apa. Celananya tak merasakan sempit seperti ketika ia bersama Akutagawa. Padahal dulu sebelum ia bersama Akutagawa, Dazai sering kali bermain-main dengan omega ataupun para wanita. Tapi setelah itu kebiasaannya ia hilangkan. Untuk apa ia mencari-cari omega dan bermain dengan mereka sedangkan sudah ada omega cantik yang selalu menunggu kepulangannya.

"A-Ahh!"

Dazai sadar dari lamunannya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali ketika merasakan tangannya basah karena cairan. Omega di kasurnya mendesah panjang dan cairan milik omega tersebut juga mengotori kasurnya.

Dazai buru-buru mengambil tisu yang sudah ia siapkan di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Tangannya yang basah ia lap dan tisu itu ia lempar ke tempat sampah. Dazai merasa muak dengan feromon omega yang menusuk hidungnya. Sepertinya ia harus segera membersihkan ini. Dazai tak suka ada bau omega lain yang bercampur dengan bau Akutagawa di kamarnya.

Dazai menoleh ke arah omega di kamarnya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Atsushi-kun?"

Omega yang ditanya masih terengah-engah. Dadanya naik-turun meraup udara dengan rakus. Energinya masih belum pulih kembali pasca klimaks.

Dazai memunguti kemeja putih dan celana hitam milik Atsushi yang berserakan di lantai. Tentu saja bukan Dazai yang memaksa sang omega untuk membuka semua baju di kamarnya. Omega itu sendiri yang tiba-tiba kehilangan akalnya begitu siklus heat menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Dazai cukup mulia untuk membantu omega tersebut menuangkan hasratnya.

Sekaligus ada keuntungan yang akan ia ambil dari sini.

"Dazai-san…" suara Atsushi masih terdengar lemah. "…Terima kasih," senyum tipis masih berusaha Atsushi sunggingkan.

Sejujurnya Atsushi ingin sekali segera terlelap tidur setelah ini. Sayangnya ia ingat kalau tempatnya sekarang bukanlah rumahnya. Atsushi mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan. Memperhatikan betapa mewahnya tempat Dazai tinggal. Dazai memang pernah bercerita ia tak menempati tempat tinggal yang merupakan fasilitas dari Agensi Detektif dan justru memilih tinggal bersama mantan rekannya saat dulu ia di port mafia. Ia hanya tak menyangka bahwa apartemen yang Dazai tinggali ini cukup mewah dibandingkan tempat tinggal Atsushi dan anggota agensi detektif yang lain.

"Sudah selayaknya aku sebagai alfa membantu omega yang kesusahan," Dazai berkata manis. Ia menyerahkan pakaian Atsushi yang sudah dilipat rapi ke atas pangkuan Atsushi.

"Dazai-san sendiri bagaimana? Apakah Dazai-san tak berminat memiliki omega?" Tersadar dengan ucapannya, Atsushi buru-buru menutup mulutnya, "Ah maaf bukan maksudku-"

"Bersihkan dirimu dulu, Atsushi-kun. Aku akan menyiapkan handuk untukmu,"

Dazai berjalan ke arah lemari yang ada di sisi kanan tempat tidur. Sama sekali tak menanggapi pertanyaan Atsushi.

Atsushi pun tak mau kembali bertanya, karena ia tahu sepertinya Dazai ingin menjaga privasinya. Bukan berarti ia cemburu atau kecewa. Sungguh ia sama sekali tak memiliki rasa kepada seniornya di agensi. Hanya saja tadi ketika di tengah pekerjaan, ia merasakan bahwa tubuhnya tiba-tiba panas. Ia pun izin ingin membeli _supressant_, tapi Dazai buru-buru mencegahnya dan menawarkan diri untuk membantu Atsushi menangani heatnya. Tentu saja Atsushi tak menolak. Libido seorang omega sedang tinggi-tingginya jika di siklus seperti ini. Dibandingkan ia bertemu alfa tak dikenal dan mengganggunya, Atsushi lebih memilih bersama Dazai.

"Baik, Dazai-san,"

Selagi menunggu Atsushi selesai mandi, Dazai mengganti seprai dan membersihkan kamarnya sesegera mungkin. Menyemprotkan kamar diberbagai sudut dengan pengharum ruangan, hingga bau Atsushi tak lagi tercium. Makanan yang dimasak Akutagawa tadi pagi sudah Dazai hangatkan pula dan ia sajikan di meja makan. Dazai melirik jam dinding, jika rencananya tepat, maka setidaknya Akutagawa akan pulang sebentar lagi.

"Dazai-san…" Atsushi memunculkan kepalanya keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Ah Atsushi-kun, makanlah dulu sebelum pulang,"

Dazai kembali menampilkan senyum cerahnya. Ia melambaikan tangan menyuruh Atsushi untuk mendekat. Atsushi dipersilahkannya untuk duduk di seberangnya untuk menemaninya makan malam. Basa-basi Atsushi di sela makan mereka hanyalah angin lalu bagi Dazai. Pikirannya masih harap-harap cemas menunggu kepulangan Akutagawa yang tak kunjung tiba. Jika Akutagawa tidak pulang sesuai dengan waktu yang ditentukan, maka rencananya akan gagal dan ia harus mengulanginya lagi lain hari. Dazai tidak akan mungkin menawari Atsushi kembali untuk kegiatan seperti tadi. Atsushi bisa curiga kalau Dazai memiliki rasa terhadapnya.

"Atsushi-kun, setelah ini maukah kau menemaniku sebentar saja? Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan mengenai peraturan di Agensi Detektif." Dazai memilih mengatur waktu. Untunglah Atsushi menyetujui untuk membantunya.

Mereka berbicara sebentar di beranda yang berhadapan dengan ruang tengah sambil menikmati sepoi angin malam. Dazai pun bisa memantau jika Akutagawa pulang karena apartemennya menghadap jalan raya.

_Ah, dia datang._

Dazai membatin begitu manik coklatnya mendapati mobil port mafia berhenti dan Akutagawa keluar dari sana.

"Atsushi-kun, aku ingin meminta balasan untuk bantuanku tadi,"

"Ehh?"

Pintu apartemen dibuka. Dazai menarik baju Atsushi untuk bisa berhadapan dengannya. Atsushi yang kaget dengan perlakuan Dazai reflek mencengkram sisi bahu Dazai. Punggungnya berbenturan dengan tralis dingin hingga ia merintih pelan. Dazai memiringkan tubuh Atsushi, mendekatkan wajahnya pada omega di depannya. Feromon omega itu kembali masuk ke dalam penciumannya. Si brunette menangkup bibir merah itu dengan bibirnya secara rakus.

"Emm… Dazai….-san…"

Atsushi mencoba menikmati apa yang dilakukan Dazai terhadapnya. Sayangnya pikirannya langsung dialihkan pada seseorang yang berdiri mematung di dalam sana. Seorang pria yang menyaksikan adegan ciuman mereka. Dari posisinya yang sekarang, Atsushi mampu melihat dengan jelas ciri-ciri pria itu. Dia mengenakan baju serba hitam dengan carvat putih. Postur tubuhnya mungkin hampir setara dengannya atau mungkin pria itu lebih tampak kurus. Mata abu-abu indah milik pemuda itu nampak kosong dan Atsushi tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Dazai melepas tautan bibirnya. Meski posisinya membelakangi tempat Akutagawa berada, ia tahu Akutagawa ada disana.

_Melihatnya._

Jahatkah kalau dirinya tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuat omega itu cemburu sama sepertinya?

Dazai mundur satu langkah. Memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan Atsushi. Wajahnya kembali menampilkan senyum palsu. "Jadi Atsushi-kun, pastikan dirimu beristirahat penuh hingga beberapa hari ke depan. Biar aku yang memberitahu hal ini pada _sachou_,"

"Apa tak apa? Aku merasa tak enak karena aku baru saja bergabung di Agensi,"

"Ck, ck, ck, Atsushi-kun, pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri dulu. Biar aku yang mengurus semua urusanmu di kantor," Dazai memberi gestur menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggoyangkan telunjuk di depan wajah Atsushi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," manik Atsushi kembali bergulir ke tempat dimana pemuda itu berada. Dan sayangnya pemuda yang dilihatnya tadi sudah menghilang. "Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu hari ini,"

"Sama-sama, Atsushi-kun. Perlukah kau kuantarkan pulang?"

"Tidak perlu, Dazai-san. Lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh," Atsushi membungkukkan badannya hendak pamit. Dalam perjalanannya keluar dari apartemen Dazai, ia masih mencari-cari dan bertanya-tanya, siapa pemuda yang ada disana tadi?

.

.

.

Akutagawa hanya duduk di diam di pinggir ranjangnya. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Ketika dia pulang dan masuk ke apartemennya, kemudian mendapati Dazai berciuman dengan orang lain di beranda. Akutagawa baru tahu, ternyata hanya menyaksikan orang berciuman bisa membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

_Cklek!_

Pintu kamar terbuka. Akutagawa reflek menolehkan wajahnya pada satu-satunya orang yang tinggal dengannya yang baru saja masuk ke kamar. Dilihatnya Dazai sedang merenggangkan badannya sambil menguap usai masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia melepas rompi hitam yang dikenakannya, kemudian berjalan menuju lemari besar yang terletak tepat dihadapan Akutagawa. Sambil memilah-milih piyama yang akan ia gunakan, Dazai bersenandung ria. Seolah-olah tak menyadari pandangan Akutagawa yang terarah pada punggung lebarnya. Sembari mengambil satu pasang piyama berwarna biru muda, jemarinya bergerak membuka salah satu kancing kemeja teratas. Dazai ikut duduk di pinggir kasur di samping Akutagawa, jemarinya masih sibuk melepaskan satu persatu kancing dari kaitannya. Akutagawa masih terdiam memperhatikannya. Menatap Dazai seolah-olah meminta penjelasan tanpa kata.

"Dazai-san," nada Akutagawa mulai terdengar serius. Tubuhnya ia hadapkan penuh pada alfa di sampingnya. "Tadi itu… siapa?"

Dazai menoleh ketika ditanya. Seluruh kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka. Memperlihatkan dada bidang yang masih tertutupi perban. Kalau saat ini Akutagawa sedang tidak serius, ia mungkin akan merona melihat tubuh Dazai yang bertelanjang dada.

"Dia omegaku. Mate baruku mungkin," Dazai mengucapkannya tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Kedua bahunya terangkat seolah pertanyaan Akutagawa barusan bukanlah masalah besar. Tak mau tahu bagaimana perasaan Akutagawa yang terluka mendengarnya.

"Ome..gamu?" ucapan Akutagawa begitu pelan. Dazai mungkin tak akan mendengarnya kalau ia tak duduk tepat di sampingnya. Tangan pucat itu meremas baju putih yang ia kenakan dibagian dadanya. Sedikit ada getaran pada genggamannya. Dazai menghentikan kegiatannya untuk melepas kemejanya. Matanya awas mengamati pergerakan Akutagawa di sebelahnya.

Jadi begitu, semenjak awal Dazai tidak pernah memiliki perasaan terhadapnya? Dazai hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai teman tidur saja. Bisa dilihat betapa dinginnya saat Dazai menjawab perkataannya.

Tanpa emosi. Tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

Dazai masih mengamati Akutagawa dari ekor matanya. Ekspresinya masih datar seperti sedia kala. Dazai tak memiliki rasa menyesal sedikit pun saat mengatakannya tadi. Memang inilah yang ingin ia lihat. Wajah terluka dari Akutagawa. Manik abunya terlihat jelas menahan air mata yang keluar. Andai saja Chuuya tahu apa yang ia lakukan pada Akutagawa, mungkin ia sudah ditendang.

"…Kenapa?" suaranya tiba-tiba serak. Wajahnya menunduk dalam dengan kedua tangan mengepal erat di atas kedua pahanya.

Perasaan lelah, marah, putus asa, kecewa bercampur menjadi satu. Kalau tak ingat Dazai ada disana, mungkin Akutagawa sudah ambruk dan menangis di atas kasur. Hanya saja realita masih memaksanya untuk meminta penjelasan apa maksud dari jawaban yang Dazai berikan.

"Dia baru saja mengalami heat pertamanya, jadi aku berbaik hati untuk membantunya. Sama seperti yang aku lakukan padamu di hari itu. Bukankah aku begitu baik, Akutagawa-kun?"

_Jadi selama ini Dazai menyentuhnya karena kasihan?_

Dan pernyataan Dazai tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Akutagawa. Sisi kejam dari diri Dazai lagi-lagi menolak untuk berpikir kalau semua yang ia lakukan sudah kelewatan. Memain-mainkan perasaan orang seperti ini. Manik coklat kemerahannya tak berkedip, seolah takut ketinggalan ekspresi apa yang akan Akutagawa berikan barang sedetik saja.

Akutagawa bangun dari duduknya. Berbalik badan dan melangkah meninggalkan kamar. Ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri dulu meski hanya sebentar. Ia pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Wajahnya masih menunduk dalam. Dazai tak memanggilnya. Memang harus beginilah mereka.

Malam itu mereka tertidur dengan punggung yang saling berhadapan. Akutagawa tak lagi mengajaknya berbicara semenjak pengakuan Dazai yang menyakiti hatinya. Tubuh rapuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya tak mampu untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya ataupun menghangatkan hatinya. Dirinya menolak untuk meminta kehangatan pada alfa yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Sebesar apapun cinta Akutagawa pada Dazai, Akutagawa menolak diduakan.

Sambil menahan perih di dadanya, tangannya mencengkram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Akutagawa tak mau menangis untuk saat ini. Ia akan terlihat lemah dan Dazai akan semakin menjauhinya. Salah satu tanggal pada kalender yang tergantung di ruang tengah yang ia lingkari besar-besar tadi sempat ia perhatikan. Bukan hari _anniversary_ mereka tentu saja. Persetan dengan _anniversary_, hubungan mereka saja sudah di ujung tanduk. Ia hanya memikirkan dirinya yang besok lusa akan memasuki masa _heat_. Dazai sudah pasti akan menolak untuk memuaskannya, ia sudah memiliki omega baru yang lebih cantik. Mungkin juga lemah lembut, tidak kasar sepertinya. Dan ia akan kembali sendiri, sama seperti empat tahun lalu.

Keesokannya Akutagawa sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Tanpa membangunkan Dazai. Tanpa ada setangkup roti atau sereal dengan susu di atas meja makan. Tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun. Tak tahu kemana ia pergi, sebab port mafia biasa beroperasi pada malam hari.

Dazai bersikap layaknya tak peduli. Seperti biasa ia akan melakukan kegiatan rutinnya di pagi hari berganti baju dan mencuci muka tanpa sarapan. Ia bisa membeli makanan nanti di minimarket sekalian berangkat kerja.

.

.

.

Dulu, empat tahun yang lalu saat Dazai pergi meninggalkannya, Akutagawa hampir saja menghabisi hidupnya sendiri. Kalau Chuuya tak cepat menolongnya, mungkin sekarang ia sudah tak lagi di dunia. Dua tahun setelahnya tiba-tiba Dazai datang kembali. Berkunjung ke apartemennya tanpa permisi sama seperti dulu. Dazai tak meminta maaf pada Akutagawa. Menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya pun ia tidak. Tapi Akutagawa tak mempermasalahkannya. Ia sendiri yang memilih untuk tak banyak bertanya mengenai kehidupan Dazai. Sebab Dazai datang kembali dan menemuinya saja sudah membuatnya senang hingga tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Hal yang Akutagawa ingat Dazai hanya memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah masuk ke sebuah organisasi yang bertolak jauh dengan port mafia. Setelah itu tak ada apa-apa lagi yang dikatakannya. Setelah menikmati secangkir kopi yang sudah mendingin, malam itu Dazai kembali menghangatkannya di atas ranjang. Menyentuh setiap inchi tubuhnya hingga lagi-lagi Akutagawa merasa bahwa ia adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia. Melupakan semua kesalahan yang Dazai perbuat di masa lalu.

Dazai menawarkan diri untuk tinggal bersamanya dan langsung Akutagawa setujui tanpa berpikir dua kali. Lagipula mana ada omega yang mau berpisah lama-lama dengan alfanya. Akutagawa sendiri pun enggan. Akutagawa hanya berharap, mungkin setelah Dazai tinggal bersamanya ia akan segera melakukan _bonding_ pada Akutagawa. Tapi dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak hari itu…

_Pip… Pip… Pip…_

Alarm yang Akutagawa pasang mengeluarkan suara nyaring hingga mimpi buruknya harus terusik. Akutagawa menggerakkan sebelah tangannya, mencari-cari keberadaan jam weker yang masih berbunyi di atas nakas. Si omega membuka matanya perlahan. Manik abunya masih terlihat hampa tanpa cahaya. Lagi-lagi ia kembali memimpikan masa lalu. Masa lalu selalu saja membayang-bayangi dirinya disaat ia sedang ada masalah dengan Dazai. Andai saja dulu Akutagawa tak mau lagi menerima Dazai, mungkin ia tak akan merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Sekarang menyesalinya pun sudah percuma.

Akutagawa berkedip, menyadari tak ada bau Dazai di sampingnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dazai sudah tak ada di sampingnya, yang berarti ia sudah bangun lebih dulu.

_Shit!_

Akutagawa mengumpat, buru-buru menyibak selimutnya. Napasnya sedikit tersengal-sengal. Ia salah memasang alarm ternyata, dan sialnya hari ini adalah jadwal _heat_-nya. Seharusnya hari ini ia akan bangun dan pergi lebih dulu daripada Dazai seperti kemarin. Ia tak mau Dazai melihatnya dalam kondisi begini selagi hubungan mereka kurang baik kemudian mencemoohnya. Wajahnya sudah tampak panas dan kelenjar keringat perlahan-lahan mulai membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tahu bau dirinya pasti sudah memenuhi seisi kamar ini jika ia tidak cepat-cepat melakukan sesuatu. Akutagawa bergegas turun dari tempat tidur dan mencari obat yang sudah ia siapkan di dalam laci. Sebuah pil kecil berwarna putih Akutagawa keluarkan dari kotaknya dan Akutagawa minum. Dengan meminum obat ini setidaknya ia bisa menyembunyikan baunya dari para alfa. Termasuk Dazai.

Akuatagawa sebenarnya sudah lama tidak meminum _suppressant_ karena Dazai selalu menandainya dengan baunya ketika ia _heat_. Tapi sekarang sepertinya sudah tidak lagi.

Akutagawa keluar dari kamarnya. Dazai sudah duduk di ruang makan sambil meminum susu buatannya sendiri. Segelas susu Dazai buatkan pula untuk Akutagawa dan ia letakkan di sebrang tempat ia duduk. Dazai menurunkan buku bersampul merah yang ia baca, sekedar untuk melihat Akutagawa yang baru saja keluar kamar. Kedua alisnya terangkat lagi-lagi mendapati Akutagawa yang sudah siap dengan pakaian serba hitamnya seolah-olah port mafia sudah merubah jadwal kerjanya dari malam ke pagi hari.

"Kau kenapa?" segelas susu yang sudah ia pegang ia urungkan untuk diminum. Sepasang manik coklatnya memperhatikan Akutagawa dengan saksama seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahnya.

Hebatnya Dazai bisa langsung segera menyadari jika ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Akutagawa sudah meminum _supressant_ dua kali dari dosis yang ditentukan. Jadi dia akan baik-baik saja. Akutagawa mencoba meyakinkan dalam hati.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Akutagawa menjawab cepat. Buru-buru menundukkan pandangannya, tak mau sampai ketahuan bahwa wajahnya sedikit memerah. Kakinya terasa melemah untuk melangkah tapi Akutagawa paksakan untuk berjalan. Bagian bawah tubuhnya pun ada yang berkedut. Akutagawa ingin segera memegangnya, mencengkramnya dan memberikan kepuasan tersendiri pada tubuhnya di bawah sana. Tapi tidak disini. Tidak ketika ada Dazai di hadapannya.

Akutagawa memegang kenop pintu, bergegas meninggalkan apartemen mendahului Dazai. Mengabaikan segelas susu yang mulai mendingin yang sudah Dazai siapkan special untuknya di atas meja. Pandangan Dazai mengikuti kemana Akutagawa pergi. Ketika pintu sudah tertutup dan punggung Akutagawa tak lagi terlihat, Dazai memperlihatkan raut tak senang.

.

.

.

_Supressant_ yang diminum Akutagawa terbukti manjur. Berkat meminum pil tersebut, Akutagawa masih bisa beraktivitas selayaknya dia tidak berada di masa _heat_. Tetapi emosinya terlihat tidak stabil. Ia menyerang musuh lebih brutal dari yang biasanya. Chuuya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia dapat mencium bau Akutagawa dengan sangat jelas. Omega mana yang berani berkeliaran di luar ketika siklus _heat_ jika bukan Akutagawa. Ia yakin pasti musuh pun dapat menciumnya. Chuuya curiga musuh banyak yang mendekat bukan karena ingin berhadapan langsung dengannya, tapi lebih mengobati rasa penasaran mereka terhadap feromon omega yang mereka cium. Terbukti musuh yang bertumbangan karena serangan rashomon kebanyakan dari kalangan alfa.

Untunglah Akutagawa omega yang tangguh. Takkan ada alfa yang mampu menyentuhnya seujung jari pun di saat ia _heat_ seperti ini.

"Kau bau sekali…" Chuuya mendekat ketika semua musuh sudah berhasil dikalahkan. Wajahnya mengernyit tak suka. "Lebih baik kau beristirahat untuk beberapa hari ke depan,"

"Aku tidak apa. Aku masih bisa bertarung,"

Chuuya memutar matanya. "Masalahnya bukan hanya di kau saja. Kasihanilah kami para alfa yang bisa mencium baumu dan tergoda untuk menyentuhmu," Sejujurnya Chuuya juga tergoda. Tapi ia punya harga diri tinggi, tidak mungkin pula ia merebut omega yang diincar mantan rekannya yang brengsek. "Lagi pula, apa Dazai tak melarangmu untuk keluar?"

Chuuya juga penasaran, seharusnya untuk hal-hal seperti ini, Dazai merupakan orang yang posesif.

Akutagawa tak mengindahkan pertanyaannya. Ia berbalik badan meninggalkan eksekutif port mafia itu sendiri disana. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai, berarti ia diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Tak peduli alfa disana mengomel tak jelas karena ditinggalkan sendiri.

Pukul satu dini hari di kota Yokohama nampak sepi. Kalau Akutagawa adalah omega normal, mungkin ia akan takut berkeliaran pada jam segini di saat _heat-_nya datang. Sayangnya ia bukan omega seperti itu. Alfa yang berani mencoba mengganggunya, akan Akutagawa bunuh secara brutal hingga alfa itu menyesal telah berani-beraninya mencium feromon Akutagawa.

Akutagawa melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Di dalam masih gelap. Lampu ruangan belum dinyalakan. Dazai belum pulang. Akutagawa meraba-raba dinding, mencari letak saklar untuk menerangi ruangan. Ketika lampu sudah dinyalakan, Akutagawa menemukan secarik kertas di atas meja makan dengan tulisan Dazai disana.

_Malam ini aku tidak pulang –Dazai._

Akutagawa mendecih membacanya. Meremas-remas secarik kertas di tangannya hingga menjadi gumpalan kertas, lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Baguslah kalau Dazai tidak pulang, Akutagawa tidak perlu tersiksa mencium bau Dazai dan membuat tubuh omeganya semakin tak berdaya.

"Untuk apa kau memberitahuku..." meski ucapan dan perilakunya seperti itu, ada kilatan duka pada tatapannya. Bukankah selama ini kalau Dazai tak pulang ia tak pernah memberitahunya? Lalu kenapa malam ini Dazai harus bersusah payah memberitahunya?

Akutagawa memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku. Mengambil kotak putih yang ia simpan disana. Dua butir pil putih Akutagawa tuang ke tangannya dan ia teguk sekaligus. Setidaknya ia harus meminum _suppressant_ dua kali sehari agar rasa panas di tubuhnya berkurang.

Begitu pintu kamar ia buka, bau Dazai langsung memenuhi penciumannya. Membuat tubuhnya merasa sesak dan panas di tubuhnya lebih terasa berkali-kali lipat. Padahal baru saja ia meneguk _suppressant_.

"Dazai-san…"

Ia memanggil dalam ruang hampa. Akutagawa rindu. Rindu ketika Dazai menciumnya, menyentuhnya, mencumbunya, melakukan semua hal yang Akutagawa suka.

"Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku…" lirihnya tiba-tiba.

Air mata yang sudah Akutagawa tahan beberapa hari akhirnya tumpah. Bau Dazai di kamarnya mengingatkannya akan kenangan yang selama ini mereka jalani. Akutagawa terus terisak hingga tubuhnya lelah dan tertidur dengan setengah badan berada di atas kasur.

_._

"_Ah… Ahh! Dazai-san, lebih cepat,"_

Akutagawa ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengikuti irama yang Dazai mainkan.

"_Jangan memerintahku,"_

Dazai menjambak rambut Akutagawa, membuat omega di depannya mendangak dan kemudian meraup bibir itu dengan ganas. Senyum kemenangan terlampir di wajahnya.

Dazai menusuknya lebih keras, membuat Akutagawa menggelinjang hebat karena tak mampu mengikuti permainan kasar yang Dazai mainkan. Dazai memberikan senyum meremehkannya sesaat. Memasuki dirinya lebih dalam dengan tangan yang masih terbalut perban memegang milik Akutagawa yang sudah mengeras.

Akutagawa mendesah keras. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan mata terpejam. Menikmati sensasi cairan yang keluar sekaligus memenuhi tubuhnya.

Dan selanjutnya yang Akutagawa sadar bahwa yang serasa ia alami tadi adalah mimpi belaka. Celananya sudah dalam keadaan basah. Dan bajunya basah karena sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat. Akutagawa membuka matanya lemah. Di kala itu ia tersadar, posisi tidurnya telah berubah. Dan sejak kapan _coat_ Dazai menyelimuti dirinya? Bukankah Dazai tidak pulang semalam?

.

.

.

"Jadi begitulah. Jangan berikan dia tugas dalam waktu satu minggu dan jangan mencoba untuk mengganggunya,"

"Kau pikir aku alfa macam apa? Seperti kau?" Chuuya menggerutu, kesal dengan pernyataan Dazai yang seolah menyudutkan ia alfa brengsek yang mengganggu sembarang omega. Chuuya sudah memperingatkan Akutagawa kemarin. Hanya saja omega satu itu begitu keras kepala akan perintahnya. Begini-begini Chuuya masih punya hati sebagai atasan port mafia. Akutagawa adalah salah satu bawahannya yang berharga. "Memang kau dengan Akutagawa sedang ada masalah apa?"

"_Ck… Ck…_ Chuuya, tidak baik loh mencampuri urusan orang," Dazai menggoyang-goyangkan jemari telunjuk di depan mukanya. Memperingati Chuuya agar tak tahu lebih banyak mengenai permasalahannya dengan Akutagawa. Buah apel yang disuguhkan di atas meja Dazai ambil satu dan ia gigit. Mata coklatnya memandang luas ruangan yang dulu sering ia gunakan untuk beristirahat di port mafia yang tampak tak memiliki banyak perubahan.

Chuuya menggertakkan giginya. Selalu saja jika ia berurusan dengan Dazai, ia seperti merasa tak memiliki kesabaran. Kalau ia tak boleh tahu permasalahannya, lalu kenapa Dazai meminta tolong dirinya?

Chuuya menghentakkan kakinya keras lalu berjalan ke tempat Dazai yang sudah duduk tanpa perlu dipersilahkan di sebuah sofa panjang yang berhadapan dengan meja kaca. Ruangan ini biasanya digunakan para eksekutif port mafia untuk bersantai. Yang berarti hanya orang-orang terpilihlah yang boleh menggunakannya. Seharusnya bosnya tak berbaik hati mempersilahkan Dazai untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

"Karena hanya kau yang kupercaya untuk kumintai tolong," Dazai menanggapi seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mantan partnernya. Chuuya memilih bungkam, diam-diam memperhatikan mimik muka Dazai yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi serius.

"Kau sebenarnya khawatir, tetapi kau tak mau menyentuhnya. Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin berbuat sesuatu yang membuat dirinya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi jika tanpaku,"

"Kau alfa brengsek, Dazai,"

"Sudah berapa tahun kau mengenalku, baru kali ini kau sadar?"

Chuuya kehabisan kata-kata. Rekannya yang satu ini selalu saja bisa membalas setiap perkataannya. "Bukan begitu, baru kali ini saja aku mengatakannya terang-terangan padamu. Orang yang sekali melihatmu saja pasti tahu bahwa kau brengsek,"

"Hmm jadi begitu," Dazai hanya menanggapi sekenanya. Tak mau topik ini berlangsung lama. "Aku sibuk dalam beberapa waktu, jadi jangan mencoba untuk menghubungiku," Dazai berdiri tegak dari tempatnya. Berjalan keluar ruangan sambil melambai asal pada Chuuya di belakangnya.

"Seperti aku peduli!" Chuuya berteriak kesal. Sungguh dari awal kedatangan Dazai, Chuuya memang sudah ingin menendangnya dari gedung port mafia. Berkat bosnya yang baiklah ia diperkenankan masuk ke dalam gedung port mafia dengan harapan Dazai mau kembali bekerja disana. Padahal dirinya sudah menjelaskan berulang kali bahwa Dazai tak akan mungkin mau kembali ke port mafia.

"Dan kuberitahu satu hal," Dazai menghentikan langkahnya sebentar tepat ketika ia berdiri di depan pintu. Jemarinya sudah menyentuh kenop pintu, hendak membukanya. "Bukan aku yang tak mau menyentuhnya. Tapi dia yang bersikap seolah-olah tak mau kusentuh," pintu itu ia buka, lalu kembali melangkah dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Chuuya masih menatap kepergian Dazai dari jendela gedung port mafia. Mengamati Dazai berjalan menghampiri kembali pemuda yang menunggunya di bawah sana, kemudian mereka pergi bersama.

Dazai dan Atsushi jalan bersisian kembali menuju kantor agensi. Awalnya Dazai tak ingin mengajak Atsushi ke tempat port mafia. Tapi ketika di perjalanan ia tak sengaja bertemu Atsushi dan Kunikida. Kunikida langsung dengan cepat menyuruh Atsushi untuk mengikuti Dazai dengan alasan agar Dazai bisa tepat waktu untuk meeting pagi ini. Bagaimana pun Kunikida tidak akan mungkin pernah percaya meski ia sudah tiga kali memberitahunya bahwa pagi ini pasti ia akan ikut meeting tepat waktu. Pada akhirnya Dazai menyerah.

"Dazai-san tumben hari ini tidak memakai _coat" _Atsushi bertanya basa-basi di tengah perjalanan mereka ketika menyadari seniornya tak mengenakan pakaian yang biasanya.

"Aku meninggalkannya. Lagi pula hari ini sedang panas," Dazai menjawab acuh, mengabaikan bahwa sekarang masih musim semi.

Atsushi menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Menurutnya cuaca hari ini tidak terlalu panas.

"Dazai-san, apakah kau baru saja menemui teman sekamarmu?" tanya Atsushi lagi penasaran.

"Tidak –hoammm!" Dazai menguap lebar. Matanya nampak ngantuk dengan diujung matanya menggenang air mata. Kalau tadi ia tak bertemu Kunikida, mungkin dia memang benar-benar akan bolos. "Memang ada apa?"

Atsushi menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Agak malu sebenarnya untuk menanyakan hal ini. "Aku hanya penasaran. Dulu bukankah Dazai-san pernah bilang bahwa kau tinggal dengan rekanmu ketika masih di port mafia. Apakah orang yang dimaksud adalah laki-laki yang masuk ke dalam apartemenmu waktu itu?"

"…Ya. Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana orangnya."

Dazai melirik Atsushi dari ekor matanya. Muka Atsushi sedikit merah. Atsushi sudah selesai dengan siklus heatnya, jadi Dazai tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan bawahan barunya.

"Kau tidak boleh menyukainya loh, Atsushi-kun," Dazai menghentikan langkah kakinya. Atsushi yang sadar ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya. Menoleh ke belakang menatap Dazai yang berjarak dua langkah di belakangnya. "Karena dia adalah seorang omega,"

Atsushi terkejut. Tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Dazai barusan. "Dazai-san tahu aku menyukai dia?"

"Malam itu saat aku menciummu, dan di saat itulah matamu berpaling menatapnya," _seolah mengatakan, jangan lihat aku._ "Aku adalah seorang pengamat, Atsushi-kun. Aku bisa dengan mudah membaca perilaku seseorang hanya dalam sekali lihat,"

"Hmm begitu ya. Maaf…" Atsushi mencicit kecil. Mukanya tampak malu-malu. Rona merah tak terelakkan makin mewarnai wajahnya.

Dazai berkedip beberapa kali. Tak mengerti. "Kenapa harus minta maaf? Bukankah kau dan aku tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa,"

"Justru karena itu. Dazai-san sudah berbaik hati membantuku ketika siklus _heat_, tapi aku malah berpaling melihat orang lain tanpa tahu terima kasih," Kemudian wajah Atsushi berubah sedih. "Sudah kuduga, sebab itulah aku tak bisa mencium bau darinya."

Begitu kecewanya Atsushi, ia bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan mengapa Dazai yang seorang alfa bisa tinggal seatap dengan seorang omega di port mafia.

"Andaikan saja dia seorang alfa, mungkin aku akan lebih berani untuk menyatakan cinta padanya,"

Dazai hanya melirik. Kakinya kembali melangkah mendahului tempat Atsushi berpijak. Ia tak lagi menanggapi perkataan Atsushi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu. Heat yang Akutagawa alami belum juga berakhir. Akutagawa sudah lelah memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Ia menginginkan kepuasan lebih. Ia butuh Dazai memuaskan dirinya sekarang juga. Tubuh omeganya benar-benar sudah tidak kuat dengan gairah yang ia alami.

"Ugghh… Dazai-san," Akutagawa merasa hina sebenarnya melakukan hal ini. Dulu jika Dazai menangkap basah ia sedang menyentuh dirinya sendiri, Dazai pasti akan marah dan langsung menghukumnya. Tapi mungkin sekarang Dazai tak lagi peduli. Dazai sudah tak tertarik lagi mencium bau omeganya.

"Ini memuakkan,"Akutagawa berujar lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dirinya merasa begitu lemah jika _siklus_ heat menyerangnya?

Panas tubuhnya semakin menjadi. Efek obat yang ia minum sudah tak lagi berasa. Tubuhnya tetap mengeluarkan bau feromon yang memuakkan. Di tengah keputusasaannya, Akutagawa mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka. Ia buru-buru merapikan dirinya. Akutagawa segera keluar kamar untuk mengecek kehadiran Dazai. Hari ini ia memang sudah meminum obatnya dua butir. Tapi ia penasaran, apakah Dazai benar-benar tak menyadari bau tubuhnya?

Dazai berjalan santai melewati Akutagawa yang hanya diam mematung di depan kamar. Ia kira Dazai bisa mencium baunya, mengingat Chuuya mengatakan ia bisa mencium bau dari Akutagawa dengan sangat jelas. Tapi sepertinya tak berlaku untuk Dazai. Apa karena Dazai sudah memiliki omega baru maka dari itu ia sudah tak bisa merasakan baunya?

Sesak di dadanya kembali terasa. Dazai hanya kembali ke apartemennya untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal. Ia melewati Akutagawa tanpa bertegur sapa. Ekspresinya datar. Seperti Akutagawa tak ada disana.

Akutagawa menarik ujung lengan milik Dazai yang melewatinya. Meski tarikannya tak kuat, Dazai berbaik hati mengghentikan langkahnya untuk sekedar mendengarkan ucapan Akutagawa setelahnya.

"Dazai-san…"

_Aku rindu_

Lidah Akutagawa terasa kelu. Keringat semakin membanjiri tubuhnya. Melihat betapa acuhnya Dazai menyikapi dirinya membuat air matanya serasa ingin kembali keluar. Akutagawa menelan ludahnya. Rasanya mengungkapkan sesuatu pada Dazai adalah hal terberat yang ia lakukan sekarang. Bibirnya justru mengucapkan hal lain.

"Sekarang…. kita itu apa?"

Dazai menarik lengannya agar pegangan Akutagawa terlepas. Dengan sorot mata yang dingin ia menjawab pertanyaan Akutagawa dengan nada rendah.

"Memang menurutmu apa," bukan kalimat tanya yang dilontarkan. Dazai menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Memberikan tatapan yang paling dingin yang pernah Akutagawa terima.

Akutagawa merasa menyesal memberikan pertanyaan itu setelahnya. Ya mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Dari awal Dazai bukanlah alfanya. Akutagawa bukanlah omega dari Dazai. Bukankah semua itu sudah jelas? _Anniversary_ apanya? Mereka bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Selama ini Akutagawa sudah terlalu berharap mengira Dazai mau menjadi _mate_-nya hanya karena mereka sudah dua tahun tinggal bersama. Jangan bercanda, Akutagawa adalah anjing tersesat. Dazai dulu mau memungutnya dan menandai kekuasaannya di tubuhnya dengan melakukan hubungan seks selama empat tahun seharusnya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Melihat tak ada lagi jawaban atau perkataan yang Akutagawa lontarkan lagi, Dazai kembali melangkah pergi.

"Dazai-san, jangan pergi!" Suaranya semakin nyaring. Tidak, Akutagawa tak mampu lagi melihat punggung Dazai yang pergi meningggalkannya. Tidak seperti dulu. "Jangan… tinggalkan aku," suaranya benar-benar terdengar putus asa. Setidaknya untuk kali ini saja, Akutagawa ingin memberitahu Dazai satu hal. "Kau adalah orang yang membuatku bertahan hidup hingga sekarang. Jika kau tak ada, aku–"

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah jadikan aku sebagai alasan untuk dirimu bertahan hidup,"

"Kalau bukan Dazai-san…. Lalu siapa?"

"Jangan bertanya padaku. Tanyalah dirimu sendiri,"

Tanpa ada jawaban lagi yang terlontar dari bibirnya, ia membiarkan (mantan) alfanya pergi meninggalkannya. Dan pembicaraan mereka tidak pernah mencapai titik akhir.

.

.

.

"Kau tak pulang?"

"Aku… sudah tak memiliki tempat untuk pulang,"

Akutagawa duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya di pojok ruangan. Kalau bukan karena feromon Akutagawa, Chuuya mungkin tak akan sadar omega itu ada di ruangan.

Chuuya menaikkan alisnya, "Maksudnya? Dazai mengusirmu?"

"Tidak, aku yang ingin pergi darinya,"

"Oh ya?" Chuuya menatap bawahannya tak percaya. "Akutagawa, sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini dari dulu. Kau dan Dazai, belum melakukan bonding 'kan?"

Akutagawa tertawa miris. Luka di hatinya semakin terbuka lebar.

"Tidak pernah ada ikatan di antara kami,"

"Maksudnya?"

"Chuuya-san pasti mengerti,"

Chuuya diam masih memperhatikan. Keadaan Akutagawa saat ini benar-benar berantakan. _Coat_ hitam pemberian Dazai lagi tak ia kenakan. Baju putih yang ia kenakan sekarang membuat bentuk tubuhnya nampak tercetak jelas karena lembap. Kalau Chuuya tak memiliki kontrol yang baik sebagai seorang alfa, ia sudah sedari tadi menyerangnya.

"Akutagawa, mungkin saranku ini terdengar jahat. Terserah kau mau mendengarkanku atau tidak." Terlihat Chuuya menarik napas lebih dulu sebelum mengatakannya. Ini akan menyakiti Akutagawa, dirinya tahu itu. "Lupakan Dazai,"

Ada keheningan selama beberapa detik setelah Chuuya menyampaikan sarannya. Akutagawa tak langsung menanggapi. Kekhawatiran jelas terlihat dari gerak-geriknya yang gelisah.

"…Kalau aku tak mau,"

Chuuya membalikkan badan. Berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, membiarkan Akutagawa sendiri.

"…Kau akan mati,"

_Mungkin mati saja akan menjadi lebih baik._

.

.

.

_Kenapa semalam tidak pulang?_

Kalimat yang sudah susah payah ia ketik di layar handphone, Dazai hapus sebelum sempat ia pencet tombol kirim. Dazai menghela napas lelah. Ia memangku wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Pandangannya menerawang entah kemana. Salahkan Akutagawa, ia sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa fokus untuk bekerja. Sepanjang hari Kunikida mengomelinya karena belum juga menyelesaikan laporannya satu pun. Jangankan untuk bekerja, bahkan untuk makan saja Dazai sudah tidak _mood_.

Dulu Dazai pernah sempat mendengar pepatah, "_Love is war_," yaitu cinta adalah perang. Berperang dalam mengakui perasaan mereka, yang mana Dazai anggap orang yang lebih dahulu memperlihatkan perasaannya berarti dialah yang kalah. Dazai enggan kalah meski itu dalam cinta. Yang ia butuhkan hanya satu, menunggu pengakuan dari Akutagawa.

"Kenapa kau tidak paham maksudku, Akutagawa-kun. Cukup katakan padaku bahwa kau cemburu, maka semua ini akan selesai." Dazai berbicara lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi mendesah panjang sambil merenungi hal-hal yang baru saja terjadi beberapa hari ini.

Sekarang omeganya pergi. Bahkan ketika sedang _heat_. Bagaimana jika ada alfa nakal yang mau mengganggu atau menyerangnya, meskipun untuk yang ini Dazai sedikit ragu ada yang berani mengganggu Akutagawa. Tapi tetap saja ia sebagai seorang alfa tak bisa menampik rasa khawatirnya.

"Kau jahat Akutagawa-kun, kau membuatku tak berdaya hanya dengan mencium baumu tanpa bisa menyentuhmu. Bodoh sekali kau berpikir meminum _supressant_ bisa menyembunyikan baumu dari alfa yang sudah hidup bersamamu selama dua tahun. Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan terlalu lama bergaul dengan Chuuya."

_(Seketika orang yang namanya baru saja disebut mendadak bersin disebrang sana. Sambil misuh-misuh ia menyumpah serapahi orang yang berani membicarakannya)._

Raut Dazai nampak sendu. Kotak berukuran kecil berwarna biru tua Dazai ambil dari laci meja kerjanya dan ia buka. Sebuah cincin tersemat di dalamnya. Lucu sekali, padahal Akutagawa bukanlah seorang wanita. Tapi Dazai malah membelikannya sebuah cincin untuk _anniversary_ mereka. Bukan hanya itu, Dazai besok berniat akan melamar Akutagawa di hari _anniversary_ mereka dan melakukan bonding terhadap omeganya. Dua tahun sudah terlalu cukup untuk mereka mencoba, Dazai tak mau berlama-lama lagi. Tapi Dazai tak tahu bagaimana memulainya kembali. Ia dan Akutagawa sedang tidak baik beberapa hari ini karena ulahnya semata. Dazai tak mau meminta maaf lebih dulu dan mengakui kecemburuannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari dimana port mafia akan menyerang markas pusat dari musuh seperti yang Chuuya rencanakan beberapa hari sebelumnya. Awalnya Chuuya melarang Akutagawa untuk ikut serta dalam penyerangan mereka. Tapi Akutagawa tetap bersikeras untuk ikut. Chuuya sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk melarangnya.

Chuuya membagi beberapa kelompok dalam penyerangan. Black Lizard akan masuk lebih dahulu ke dalam. Sedang dirinya, Akutagawa dan Higuchi berjaga di luar. Setelah satu ledakan pecah bersumber dari dalam markas, musuh-musuh yang berada di dalam terpaksa keluar dari sarangnya. Baku tembak pun terjadi.

Chuuya bisa dengan mudah menghindari tembakan dan menyerang balik musuh sekaligus. Seharusnya Akutagawa bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Rashomon akan bergerak cepat melindungi Akutagawa dari bidikan musuh yang menyerang tepat ke arahnya. Seharusnya begitu. Tapi sebelum Akutagawa berniat untuk menghindari beberapa peluru yang mengarah ke dirinya, wajah Dazai kembali terbayang-bayang di benaknya.

Kembali menghancurkan dirinya.

"_Jangan jadikan aku alasan hidupmu,"_

Kata-kata dari Dazai terus terngiang di benaknya seperti kaset yang rusak. Ingatan akan Dazai yang membawa omega baru terus berputar di pikirannya. Akutagawa membencinya.

_Kalau bukan Dazai-san, lalu siapa?_

Akutagawa terus menanyakan satu kalimat itu dalam hatinya. Lalu apa artinya ia hidup sampai sekarang?

_Aku tak pernah mengatakan padamu untuk memberiku alasan hidup, kau sendiri yang enam tahun lalu berjanji memberikan alasan hidup untukku. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau pergi?!_

Akutagawa sudah tak memiliki alasan hidup. Sudah cukup baginya sekarang untuk mati.

Akutagawa mampu melihat akurasi peluru yang tepat mengarah ke perutnya. Rashomon tak lagi ia gunakan, ia biarkan tertidur di jubahnya. Sebelum peluru mengenainya, kelopak matanya terpejam.

Chuuya menoleh cepat ke belakang, sudah tahu apa yang akan Akutagawa lakukan.

"AKUTAGAWA!"

"AKUTAGAWA-SENPAI!"

'_DOR!'_

Mata Higuchi membulat. Kedua senjata yang ia pegang ia jatuhkan. Buru-buru ia berlari ke arah atasannya. Sekali lagi Chuuya menumbangkan musuh yang menembak seluruh tubuhnya dalam sekali gerakan lalu menyusul ke tempat Akutagawa.

Darah berjatuhan di tanah tempat Akutagawa berpijak.

"_Ugghh,_"

Akutagawa menjatuhkan dirinya sambil mencengkram perut bagian kirinya dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah. Keningnya berkerut menahan sakit yang tak terhingga. Dan kemudian yang Akutagawa ingat penglihatannya menjadi gelap. Meski begitu, samar-samar ia sempat mendengarkan pembicaraan Higuchi dan Chuuyaa.

"Senpai, kumohon bertahanlah–"

"–Cukup, Higuchi!" Chuuya menatap sendu sosok yang terbaring lemah di bawahnya. "Kita tak perlu menyelamatkannya,"

"Apa maksud, Chuuya-san?!"

"Kau tak melihatnya sendiri? Akutagawa sengaja membiarkan peluru itu mengenainya. Ia…. sudah menyerah. Ia sudah tak punya alasan untuk hidup. Tak ada artinya jika kita menolongnya, itu justru tak akan membuatnya senang,"

Chuuya menghampiri tubuh Akutagawa yang bersimbah darah. Kemudian berbaik hati menutupi tubuh Akutagawa dengan coat yang digunakannya.

.

.

.

Kira-kira sudah empat jam Dazai berada di ruangan ini. Duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di samping ranjang tempat tidur. Andai saja wanita yang membuat Dazai cemburu itu dan yang membuat awal dari permasalahan mereka mendengarkan perkataan Chuuya dan tidak cepat membawa Akutagawa ke rumah sakit, mungkin saat ini Dazai tidak akan berada di ruangan ini. Ruangan sunyi yang penuh dengan aroma obat-obatan ini sebenarnya membuat Dazai mual. Dazai meraih tangan pucat yang tergeletak di sisi ranjang. Suhu tubuhnya mulai meningkat yang semula dingin kini mulai menghangat. Ia melirik jam satu-satunya yang ada di ruang perawatan itu. Kalau perkiraannya tepat, obat bius itu akan selesai efeknya dan Akutagawa akan membuka matanya. Dan apa yang ia perkirakan tepat. Dazai merasakan pergerakan jemari Akutagawa yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Mata Akutagawa terbuka perlahan, penglihatannya masih berbayang-bayang. Ia menoleh ke samping karena silau dengan lampu kamar yang berada hampir tepat di atasnya. Ada Dazai disana. Duduk di sampingnya memperhatikannya dengan raut cemas. Akutagawa sepertinya masih bermimpi. Tapi meski begitu, sosok yang ia mimpikan itu ia panggil namanya dengan suara pelan.

"Dazai…_-san_…"

Tak ada tanggapan yang berarti. Dazai tak menanggapi panggilannya. Apa memang ini masih mimpi? Akutagawa ingat, ia seharusnya sudah mati sekarang –seperti yang ia rencanakan. Ia sudah sengaja memaksa Chuuya agar ia bisa ikut serta dalam misi dan berakhir tewas diserang musuh. Tapi sepertinya rencananya tak berjalan dengan baik. Akutagawa sedikit menggerakan badannya ke samping. Ingin menghadap langsung pemuda yang masih setia di sampingnya. Dan ia menyadari satu hal –tangannya masih digenggam oleh Dazai.

"Jangan banyak bergerak kalau masih pusing," ujar Dazai pada akhirnya dengan suara melembut.

Tapi betapa keras kepalanya Akutagawa, ia justru memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Dazai mau tak mau terpaksa membantu. Ia sedang malas berdebat dengan omega di depannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Akutagawa tak langsung membalas. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit lalu kembali menutup, tak jadi menjawab. Sejujurnya saat ini Akutagawa malu karena telah melakukan hal bodoh seperti bunuh diri –dan gagal. Ia bukanlah sosok Dazai Osamu yang memang memiliki hobi bunuh diri dan dengan bangga memamerkan hobi anehnya ke orang lain. Seharusnya ia tak berada disini sekarang. Seharusnya anggota port mafia tak menolongnya. Seharusnya ia mati saja.

"Dazai-san, kenapa kau disini?" jelas-jelas itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan Dazai. Sosok yang ditanya hanya mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Jadi kau tak ingin aku ada disini– "

"–Bukan begitu!" Akutagawa cepat-cepat menyanggahnya. Meski serak, suaranya terlampaui nyaring untuk orang yang baru saja sadar.

"Jadi?"

Diam itu yang Akutagawa pilih. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia merasa canggung sekarang. Bukannya hubungan mereka sudah berakhir? Bukankah Dazai sudah memiliki omega baru yang lebih cantik darinya? Lalu kenapa Dazai sekarang berada disini?

_Kumohon jangan membuat aku kembali berharap_

Segala macam pertanyaan memenuhi kepala Akutagawa hingga rasanya kepalanya terasa sakit kembali. Akutagawa menarik tangannya cepat yang masih di genggam Dazai dan langsung memegang kepalanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya menahan rasa sakit. Tak tahu efek dari obat bius yang diberikan kepadanya atau karena banyak pikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, lihat kepalamu jadi kembali sakit," Dazai menyodorkan segelas air putih yang Akutagawa sendiri tak melihat kapan ia mengambilnya, "Minumlah dulu,"

Dazai membantu Akutagawa untuk meminum air putihnya. Akutagawa begitu rindu dengan perhatian Dazai yang seperti ini.

"Maaf…"

"Untuk?"

"Kau marah padaku, 'kan?"

Seharusnya yang lebih berhak marah adalah Akutagawa. Bukan Dazai.

"Yah…" Dazai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Menggantung kata-katanya seolah tak tahu harus berbicara apa selanjutnya. Sampai kapanpun Dazai tidak akan mau mengaku bahwa ia sempat cemburu dengan kedekatan Akutagawa dan Higuchi dan membuat Akutagawa besar kepala. Ia sadar waktu itu ia memang kekanak-kanakan sekali. Tapi itu semua sudah berakhir sekarang. "Tapi sekarang sudah tidak kok,"

Suasana di ruangan kembali hening. Dalam hati Akutagawa merasa kesal terhadap Port Mafia. Kenapa mereka menyelamatkannya? Bukankah mereka tahu Akutagawa sudah muak dengan kehidupan neraka ini? Ia sudah lelah.

"…mana omega baru Dazai-san?" Tiga detik kemudian Akutagawa menyesal dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Perlukah ia membuka perbincangan dengan pertanyaan semacam itu. Tidakkah pertanyaan itu akan kembali membuka lukanya? Ini akan menjelaskan bahwa Akutagawa begitu cemburu. Terlihat jelas Dazai menaikkan kedua alisnya seusai mendengarkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku tak punya,"

Jawaban Dazai yang begitu singkat membuat Akutagawa tak paham. Tanda tanya besar muncul di kepalanya. "Maksud Dazai-san?"

Dazai menghela napas berat. Ia pun lelah dengan semua ini. Sebenarnya ia tak mau mengatakan hal ini. Diperbudak oleh cinta adalah hal tak masuk akal dalam dunia Dazai.

"Akutagawa-kun," panggilnya pelan, "Lihatlah," Dazai menarik salah satu sisi kerah kemejanya, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang hari ini tak ia lilit dengan perban pada Akutagawa. "Apa kau melihat tanda cinta di leherku?"

Manik Akutagawa memperhatikan dengan saksama leher Dazai. Leher Dazai putih bersih, tak ada bekas luka ataupun gigitan yang tercetak disana. Tapi waktu itu mereka 'kan-

"Akutagawa-kun," Dazai memanggilnya sekali lagi. "_I love you… I love you… I love you…"_ suaranya melembut, "Perlukah aku mengatakan hal ini berulang kali padamu, agar kau paham betapa besarnya perasaanku padamu. Agar kau mengerti tanpa perlu kuberitahu bahwa omega satu-satunya yang kucintai hanyalah kau dan takkan pernah ada omega lain,"

Manik Akutagawa membesar. Ini pertama kalinya Dazai mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadanya selama mereka berhubungan empat tahun ini.

"Jadi jangan pernah membahas ini lagi, oke?"

"Dazai-san, aku– "

"–Sebagai tambahan kuberitahu beberapa hal padamu," Dazai memutus ucapan Akutagawa. Wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Akutagawa dibuat menutup mulutnya kembali. Manik abu redup itu menatap satu-satunya orang di ruangan itu selain dirinya.

"Jangan pernah berpaling dariku."

_Rasa-rasanya sudah lama sekali…_

"Jangan pernah membuatku cemburu.

_Akutagawa menginginkan perkataan semacam ini keluar dari mulut Dazai._

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri."

_Menginginkan Dazai mengkhawatirkan dirinya lebih dari yang ia tahu._

"Dan jangan pernah melakukan apapun tanpa seizinku. Mengerti?"

_Entah kenapa Akutagawa merasa hangat._

"…Mengerti, Dazai-san,"

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang Alfa jika ia ditinggalkan omeganya di hari _anniversary_ mereka,"

Manik Akutagawa melebar. "Dazai-san… ingat?"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu,"

Ya, mana mungkin Dazai tidak tahu, kalau tanggal _anniversary_ mereka Akutagawa lingkari besar-besar dengan spidol merah.

"Dan juga– " Dazai menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku _coat_ miliknya. Mencari-cari kotak kecil yang ia simpan disana. Kotak biru itu ia keluarkan dan ia berikan pada Akutagawa. "Bukalah,"

Akutagawa tak mengerti, bukankah kotak yang diberikan ini adalah–

"Mungkin waktunya tidak tepat dan sebenarnya aku kurang suka dengan pemilihan tempatnya yang harus disini. Tapi aku sudah berencana untuk melamarmu hari ini dan mengikatmu menjadi milikku secepatnya,"

Akutagawa masih diam membisu mencerna apa saja yang sudah Dazai utarakan. Bibirnya bergetar ketika hendak berbicara.

"Dazai-san… ini sungguhan?" Akutagawa masih tak percaya dengan benda di tangannya. Seminggu yang lalu ia dikagetkan dengan kenyataan bahwa Dazai sudah memiliki omega baru. Dan sekarang ia mendapati bahwa Dazai disini, disisinya, dan melamarnya dengan cukup romantis.

"Mungkin beberapa hari yang lalu aku memang berbohong padamu tentang omega itu. Tapi sekarang tidak,"

Akutagawa masih tak mampu berkata-kata. Air matanya keluar, tapi ini air mata kebahagiaan.

"Jadi Akutagawa-kun, maukah kau menjadi _mate-_ku?"

Tentu saja ia mau. Sudah berapa lama ia menantikan hari ini.

"Ya, aku mau,"

Dazai mengeluarkan cincin itu dari kotaknya, kemudian memasangkan cincin di jari manis omeganya. Setelahnya ia memberikan senyum puas karena cincinnya begitu pas dan cocok di jari Akutagawa.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Ketika kau sehat barulah kita melakukan _bonding_. Malam ini aku akan menjagamu,"

Dazai memberikan ciuman di kening. Ciumannya begitu lembut seolah Dazai ingin Akutagawa mengerti bahwa Dazai akan selalu menjaga Akutagawa kapanpun dan dimanapun ia berada. Meski dulu ia sempat menghilang selama dua tahun, Akutagawa tetap selalu berada dalam pengawasannya.

Akutagawa tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini tidur di sisi Dazai.

.

.

.

**~ END ~**

.

.

.

Hai semuanya~ salam kenal :)

Ini adalah fanfict pertamaku di fandom ini, semoga kalian menyukainya.

Dan bagi kalian yang tidak mengerti dengan cerita ini, saya jelasin sedikit. Jadi sebenarnya hubungan Dazai sama Akutagawa itu cuma karena seks doang selama dua tahun, yang dimana jika seorang alfa melakukan hubungan seks pada omeganya, maka bau alfa itu akan menempel di tubuh omeganya tapi dapat menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu kalau mereka tidak berhubungan seks lagi. Jadi mereka berdua belum jadi mate hehe. Terus karena disini si Dazai memang sering nyentuh Akutagawa maka dari itu baunya si Dazai ini bakal tetap nempel di Akutagawa. Makanya si Chuuya curiga kalau Akutagawa belum melakukan bonding dengan Dazai. Kalau ada yang masih tidak kalian mengerti, entar bisa ditanya dikolom review ya.

Akhir kata terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya dari kalian.

Salam cinta

**_Akashiki Kazuyuki_ **

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Epilogue**_

Atsushi melangkah mundur dari tempatnya berdiri. Bunga yang baru saja ia beli sejam lalu di toko bunga terdekat menggantung di lengannya dan mungkin akan berakhir di tempat sampah. Sejauh ini ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia perbuat. Beberapa jam yang lalu kakinya reflek berlari mengikuti kemana Dazai pergi setelah mendengar kabar dari port mafia bahwa Akutagawa sedang berada di rumah sakit karena kalah dari musuh –sengaja kalah dari musuh. Ia tahu kalau Akutagawa adalah orang yang dilihatnya di apartemen Dazai karena Kunikida memberikan ciri-cirinya padanya. Seharusnya mereka tak mengkhawatirkan hal ini. Akutagawa adalah musuh mereka, salah satu anggota port mafia, terlebih lagi dia–

–_seorang omega._

Tangga yang membatasi antara ruangan rumah sakit dengan atap ia naiki. Melepas penat sesaat mungkin tidak buruk –sekaligus membuang segala perasaan yang ia punya. Atap tempatnya berpijak saat ini sepi pengunjung. Sebab mana ada orang yang mau berkunjung ke atas atap malam hari begini dengan cuaca yang cukup dingin. Kalau pagi atau sore hari mungkin lain cerita. Pagar pembatas itu Atsushi datangi. Melihat gemerlap kota Yokohama pada malam hari sambil membiarkan angin malam mengibarkan rambut abu mudanya.

"Syukurlah ia masih hidup,"

Atsushi menoleh. Ia tak sendiri ternyata disana. Sosok yang tadi dilihatnya berada di dalam ruang inap melalui kaca pintu setelah ia mencuri dengar kini berada tepat di sebelahnya. Ikut melihat temaram lampu pada gedung-gedung tinggi nan jauh disana. Rambut Brunette yang membingkai wajah tampannya juga ikut berkibar karena terpaan angin. Atsushi merasa _deja vu_ dengan keadaan ini. Malam sebelumnya ia juga pernah berdiri berdua saja dengan Dazai sambil menikmati angin malam. Atsushi takkan pernah lupa. Sebab itu adalah malam dimana ia pertama kali melihat Akutagawa.

Sejujurnya Atsushi tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk sekarang. Raut yang semula datar sedikit ia berikan senyum paksaan meski ia sendiri tahu bahwa Dazai bukanlah sosok yang dengan mudah ia bohongi.

"Ya," jawabnya pun begitu singkat, seolah ia memberitahu bahwa ia tak ingin ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka untuk saat ini.

"Tidakkah kau senang?"

Dan sayangnya Dazai bukanlah pemuda yang mau mengerti hal seperti itu. Kadang Atsushi membenci Dazai dengan sifatnya yang seperti ini. Ia memang merasa lega dengan keadaan Akutagawa yang baik-baik saja, tetapi juga–

Sambil menghela napas pelan, Atsushi menoleh pada senior yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Dazai-san tenang saja, aku tak akan merebut Akutagawa darimu,"

–ada perasaan sakit yang menyerang hatinya.

Dazai memilih tak merespon dari yang dilontarkan Atsushi barusan. Ia kembali menghadap ke depan. "Untuk apa kau kesini, Atsushi-kun?"

Dazai sengaja menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini. Dan Atsushi tahu, Ia tak akan memiliki jawaban yang akan membuat Dazai merasa puas.

Tahu Atsushi tak akan menjawab, Dazai kembali melanjutkan, "Waktu itu yang kuingat kau pernah bilang padaku, _'jika saja ia menjadi seorang alfa, mungkin aku akan berani menyatakan cinta padanya'_ begitu 'kan?"

"Hahaha maaf," Atsushi pura-pura tertawa renyah. Sakit di hatinya semakin terasa. Apa perlu Dazai menanyakan kembali hal itu disaat ia dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ekspresinya kembali sedih. "Saat itu aku mengatakannya karena aku tak tahu bahwa kau adalah alfanya,"

Dazai tak pernah peduli dengan elakan Atsushi. Ia ingin Atsushi mengetahui satu hal.

"Sekarang bagaimana kalau ku balik," Atsushi menaikkan alisnya, "Apa kau tak pernah berpikir kalau aku yang akan menjadi omeganya?"

"Dazai-san? Omega?"

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan rela menjadi apapun jika dengan itu aku bisa bersamanya,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ TRUE ENDING ~**


End file.
